Unconditionally Finnick Odair
by nutellawaffles149
Summary: A story of Finnick Odair's life. Finnick p.o.v.
1. Chapter 1: In Love

**A Nutella Story**

It had been a warm day, so of corse all the children were out swimming in the lake, and celebrating surviving the reaping once more. Little Finnick Odair, only seven years old, was still in his bed, sleeping. "Finny! Wake up," his mother, Laura , called from down the hall. "I have a treat for you!"

At those words, my eyes burst open with excitement. I quickly leaped out of bed and threw on one of my brother's huge shirts. I raced down the hall quickly, unable to control my excitement. Though as soon as I entered my mother's kitchen, the huge smile on my face turned into a frown.

_Cresta. Annie Cresta. _I thought to myself, very annoyed to see that girl in my kitchen. Annie Cresta had lived next door to me on the beach for as long as I could remember. But no, Finnick Odair wanted nothing to do with this girl.

"Hi, Finnick!" she said. "Look at what your mom made!" she squealed. Same old six year old Annie. She ran up to me with huge fruit tart in her hands.

"Looks good..." I say as I accept the tart.

I eat the last few bites of the tart Annie gave to me. I've always had to pretend I was friends with Annie because she had no one else. She was the weird type of girl. As pretty as she was with her beautifully milky brown fishtail braids, she didn't even know how to swim...and we live District 4.

I go back up to my room and throw on a pair of swim trunks and I throw my brother's huge shirt onto my bed. As I run past my mother and out our front door onto the warm, soft, white sand, my brother grabs me and scoops me up. "Hey!" I shout. "Put me down!" This was unfair. My brother was 14i , and he had many muscles from his fishing duties.

"You have to get down yourself," he smirked. He squeezed me into a tight ball and held me above his head like a ball he was about to throw.

I managed to slip my leg out of his grasp and kick his head. This didn't seem to effect him. "Stop! Let go of me!" I shouted. Suddenly, my brother Peter screamed. I looked down, only to see Annie. _Annie?_

Than I realized what was happening. She must have run out, and started kicking and hitting Peter. To save me? From my brother...?...Peter yelped again.

Annie hit him good, in a very special guy place. She hit him hard enough that Peter dropped me. I hit the ground with a thud. "Now go away! Leave Fin alone!"

And with that, Peter left, wobbling away as best he could.

I got up, shook the sand out of my hair, and rubbed my arm where I hit the ground and a bruise already had formed.

"Now that's what I call girl power," Annie says, clearly proud of herself.

"You only pulled it off because I distracted him and gave you the element of surprise." I respond.

"The what?" she asks a little bit confused.

"Nevermind," I sigh. "Thanks I guess."

That was the day I fell for her.

* * *

><p>"Finnick," someone whispers. "Finnick," the person says a little bit louder. I just rolled over in my bed and I cover my head with my pillow. "FINNICK!" They shout, repeatedly shaking my shoulders.<p>

I wake up to the face of Annie. _Wait, how was Annie in my house?_ I was 12 and Annie was now 11. "Annie," I start. "Why are you in my room? Or at least how did you get in my house?"

"Your mom let me in," she said. "You're late, anyway." I sit up at that. _Late for what?_

_"_Hmmm?" I question.

"Really? You're even more immature than I am." She gives me a sarcastic look, "School, silly!"

"It's Saturday..." I look at her as if she was some lunatic.

"Well duh." She quickly grabs my arm and pulls me out of bed, revealing my bare chest and boxers.

"Annie!" I jump back into bed and curl up in my huge blanket, making sure I cover everything. "What are you doing?" I say very conscious.

"Well we have to go!" She pulls on my arm again.

"In my boxers? Can't I get dressed first?" I yank back my arm suddenly, which causes Annie to collapse on top of me.

"Aaahhhhh!" She screams as she hits my chest. Though, when she tried to get up from ontop of me, she slips on my puffy blanket and lands under the blanket perfrctly ontop of my bare chest with her legs kneeling on my boxers.

"Ow!" I yelp, kicking her knees off of my tenderness, and she collapses once again. But this time, her lips landed right ontop of mine. I think she liked it, but since we were so young, she quickly pulled away.

We burst out laughing, and she agreed to let me dress before we left for school, which we were already very late to.

I could always see out of the corner of my eye Annie glancing over at me as we walked. That was the day I knew Annie felt the same way I did about her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cove

I head down to my favorite spot on the beach, hidden between some trees and trapped in a cove no one aside from me knew about. I was soothed easily from the long day as soon as my feet felt the warm sand weave between my feet. The sun shone down on my face and I could feel the tan forming. I worked my way down to the cove slowly, taking in all the different angles of the beautiful sea, glistening in my eyes. Finally when I arrive, I breath in the salty air and lay down on the sand. I close my eyes gently as I relax a bit more.

"Finnick!" Annie yells. "Wake up!" I open my eyes, but I don't bother saying how I had barely been there a minute and never fell asleep.

"Oh no," I say."You found me! This is soposed to be my secret spot!"

"Well sorry..." She says sarcastically.

"Uh don't just stand there..." I yank her by her arm down next to me. After we lay there for a while, I finally say, "I'm gonna take a dip. You coming?"

"Uh...I don't think so," she says unsure of herself.

"Aw, really?" I say. "It's such a nice day. Perfect swimming weather,"

"No thanks," she says again.

"Are you okay?" I question.

"Fine." She says. So I stop pleading and just dive in. I dive deep and examine the ocean bottom. My sea green eyes look around at the few daring fish willing to come close to me. I hold my breath as long as I can and I feel the smooth rocks beneath me. Finally, as I run out of air and I think my head is about to explode, I start swimming back up.

As I wade over to Annie, she starts, "What's it like?"

"What?" I ask a bit confused.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Swimming,"

"Wait, you mean to say you've never been swimming? I thought you were from District 4?"

"Shut up." She says and pushes me back a few feet. "I'm scared."

"I can teach you if you want," I offer.

"You may be a great swimmer, but you're only 12. No way. Not happening."

"Jeez fine. Just don't swim." I shoot back.

I can see Annie taking in a deep breath. "Fine." She says. "You can teach me, but only if you promise you won't let me drown."

"Never."


End file.
